Electronic devices such as computers, servers and televisions, among others, typically employ one or more power conversion circuits that convert one form of electrical energy to another. In some applications the power semiconductor devices utilized in the power conversion circuits may require specialized electronic packages to accommodate their unique physical configurations and performance requirements. For example, some power semiconductor devices are now capable of operating in the tens and hundreds of Megahertz which creates a need for low inductance electronic packages with high heat transfer capability for the high power density of the devices. Thus, new electronic packages that are suited for use with high frequency and high power density power semiconductors are needed.